


jecel 1

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali, ururinta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	jecel 1

"Ma waxaad diyaar u ah?" Jaime weydiiyey, ka dib markii Brienne iyo sidbashadu uu gacanta ku wareegsan. Waxa uu dhigay on faa'iido ah in uu caloosha, garaacayaan farihiisa ka dhan ah Satin cad ee iyada dharka.

"Waxaan ahay," Brienne faqayaan taahaan, sida uu qoorta ka dhunkatay, ka jecel yahay dareenka ee uu gadh xoqid u soo horjeeda iyada maqaarka aan dednayn.

Markaasuu gacanteeda ku qaadatay uu xaq u leeyahay, oo markii uu helay, noqotay iyana isagii bay ku kulmeen. Waxa uu eegay iyada indho buluug ah, oo ay ka buuxaan jacaylka gashay, wayna heleen in ay ceeb u taqaan kordhaya isaga in mar kale.

"Waan ka xumahay ma aanan ay sameeyaan si sax ah, aan marwada," gunuunaceen Ururada suulka ah oo ku saabsan dharka cad Sansa Stark sameeyey iyada. Brienne ayaa koray tan iyo Sansa qaatay tallaabooyin iyo jirtay wax yar bay dhagan iyada col ku caloosha wareega.

Brienne ahaa culus leh ilmaha. Umulisada at Winterfell ayaa sheegay in ilmaha dhalan doono labada kuwii bilaha soo socda, haddii Brienne ahaa ka weyn uu xusuusan karin Cersei xitaa maalmaha ugu dambeeya ee uurka ilmaha iyada.

"Ha noqon," ayuu yiri Brienne adag. "Waxaan aan ahay."

Jaime ula taaheen oo ruxay madaxa. "Maya gabar riyo in la yidhaahdo iyada aroos oo ballan qaaday in la ilmo iyada gudaha, ku dhawaad diyaar u ah inay ka soo baxaan. Waxaan filaayaa waxaa xaq ah. Waxaan ahay nin sharaf la'aan, ka dib oo dhan."

"Jaime," ayay tiri, iyadoo nefiso, isagoo gacanta ku qaadan kuweed ah ee oo si adag haysta. "Jooji xaganaya oo ku saabsan. Haddii aan si sax ah loo xasuusto, waxay ahayd waxaan oo enteredyour teendho habeenkii oo dhan bilaabay. Waxaan sameeyey doorasho, oo waxba kama bedeli lahaa."

Jaime xusuusan ay dooratay, oo si fiican loo soo xusuusan. Waxay ahayd derbigii habeenkii shishadiisa, oo uu kaxaystay oo bikradnimadeedii, qadhqadhyo iyo gaajo la Rabbiga Snow Taliyaha iyo rag uu dagaal qofka la filayaa in ay ku noolaadaan ka diyaariyo.

Jaime la jiifa jeedo in teendhadiisii wuxuu ka dagannayn, doonaya Brienne ahayd waxaa isaga ku xigay.

Waxay inta badan la seexday dhinac ee diirimaad ah ee ay sida woqooyi, laakiin iyadu la hayo uu masaafo tan iyo markii ay la Jon Snow oo diiqu biiray.

Inkastoo uu marna lagu sameeyey dheeraad ah si aad uga ilaaliso inuu isaga ka hor in ay ahayd kugu filan si aad Waqooyiga dareemaan yar qabow iyo cidlo iyo doonayay ayay mar kale isaga agtiisa ahaa.

Waxa uu doonayay in uu u waydiiyo sababta ay u istaageen, laakiin fikradda kaliya ee ay qabanayaan isaga ka dhigay dareemaan doqon, ka dhigay a gurguurta oo biyo raaciska kulul uu qoorta in fikradda ah.

Oo haddii Jaime jiifa uu dib, taag saqafka sare ee teendhadiisii, fikirka ku saabsan dhammaan fursadaha uu lahaa inuu dhunkado oo dhan jeer ee uu ciyaartayna.

Waxay u badan tahay in la dhintay lahaa fiidkii soo socda, oo aysan waligeed la ogaado waxa ay ugu tala galay isaga.

Waxaa halkaas joogay, in diidmo cad qadhaadh fulaynimo, neceb uu la'aanta ceebta geesinimo. Waxa uu soo wajahay undead aad ee galabtii la mid gacanta orso tareynin hoos, laakiin fikradda ah u socda naag fool xun oo iyada u sheeg in ay doonayeen in dunida oo dhan uu ka dhigay inuu torsion ee caloosha ee guntiimooyinka.

Markaas Brienne waxaa jiray, isagoo soo dhaweynaya wejiga dhalaalaya in Muunye, ayay sidii qaaday daraftiisa ee teendhada iyo peered galay.

"Waa maxay?" ayuu waydiiyay, isla markiiba ku fadhiya. "Wax kasta waayahay? Weydii wights- ah"

"Maya," ayay u gunuuseen, "ka qaraabta No. Wax walba waa, wax kasta way wanaagsan tahay. "Waxay ahayd mid u jiifsaday albaabka, eegaya waxay indhaha cajiib ah oo buluug ah oo kuweed ah oo la hadal ah ma uusan akhrin kara oo ahaa qaar uu weligeen arag.

"Oh," ayuu yiri, garbihiisa dhula hawsha lagaala qaybqaato. He frowned. "Markaas why-"

Erayada waxaa laga badiyay oo dhan ee laakiin qoolleydii ilaa iridda teendhada ah oo la cadaadiyo afkiisa ka horyimid music, gacmihiisa ku qabsanaysa marada ee dharkiisa.

Indhaha Jaime ee ay ballaarisey in si layaab leh waqti yar ka hor ka jawaabaya xamaasad, oo calaacal ah ee dareenka ee jirkiisa beerteeda ka riixaayo. Waxa ay shumiyaan degdegga ah, lagu qabtay, waayo, sidaas dheer, ugu dhakhsaha badan u beddelmi dheeraad ah oo ay rutting ka dhan ah midba midka kale ee isku dayaya si ba'an u mugdi ah, oo madaale jidhka qaawan sida uu u dhaqaaqay gudaha ee iyada oo magaceeda iyada qoorta galay faqayaan ayuu mar kale iyo mar kale.

Ilmuhu ma laga yaabaa in loogu tala galay habeenkii, laakiin uu lahaa aan ku jirtay muddo dheer ka dib.


End file.
